


Order Up!

by punkcupid



Series: Short and Sweet Taakitz [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Why order food when you can order cute guys?





	Order Up!

The Birds were close as all hell in college. They'd met in Mr. Rockseeker's class, lit a desk on fire, and proceeded to get suspended for a week. That week had been full of carnivals, shitty food, and lighting more stuff on fire.

After graduation, they strayed a bit from eachother. Lup and Taako worked in the space program, Magnus settled down with 5 dogs and a wife, Lucretia opening a law firm. But every month, they got together for dinner and a bonfire.

Taako had heard good things about The Tourmaline Bistro. Good food, good wine, and aesthetically pleasing. Chandeliers of pink crystal hung over each table, soft white table cloths, and lovely candles--

Oh shit that guy was cute.

While Barry and Magnus were arguing over how "dogs should not wear pants, stop being a stale meme Barry," Taako's eyes were glued to a guy across the resturaunt. Tall, dark skin, dreads pulled into a loose bun, mahogany eyes. And! He was alone!

"Koko! It's your turn to order!"

Taako jumped out of his daze when Lup slapped his shoulder. The waitress, a stout woman with red hair, was smiling kindly.

Everyone at the table grew worried at the sly grin that came across Taako's face.

"Look--" A pause to read her nametag. "Noelle? If you truly believe in customer service, you'll get me that guys number, and both of us a red wine."

Lucretia stared at Taako in shock, Lup seconds away from losing her shit. The waitress, Noelle, smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

As the waitress walked away, Lup exploded in joy, leaning against Barry. "Our gay is growing up my denim darling! Look at him go!"

Taako just rolled his eyes, keeping a nervous watch on the hunk across the bistro. He was so unsuspecting. Noelle, after what felt like an eternity, approached hot-stuff-mcgee.

"Oh my god she's actually doing it! Hold me my jean-clad hubby!"

The hottie looked at Taako, and they locked eyes. Taako could feel his face heat up, and he shoved his face in the wine menu. Just moments later, a small hand tapped his shoulder.

Looking up, Taako saw the waitress holding two glasses of wine and a napkin. “You didn’t.”

Noelle smiled. “He’s requested a conversation with you before I can give you this,” Noelle waved the napkin in her hand.

Taako immediately stood, swiping the wine and napkin from the waitress. “You do not need to ask me twice darlin’.” 

Taako marched right over to the table, all while his sister was whistling and laughing. The handsome man smiled nervously at Taako, gesturing to the seat across from him.

”So, who do I owe this glass of wine to?”

”Taako, the one and only. And who do I owe this phone number to?”

”Kravitz. Pleasure.”

”Ditto, mdude.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments (positive or negative) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
